


lest my feet forget the ground

by clytemnestras



Series: lipstick and lycra [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Tell me what it feels like”, Kate says.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	lest my feet forget the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suicix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/gifts).



> for femslash100 drabble tag 7: flying

“Tell me what it feels like”, Kate says, twisting out of an AIM mook's grasp, smashing her bow into his head. The sound of helicopter blades tears through her skull, destroys her immaculate hair and this is date night, this is everything she hungers after: adrenaline, euphoria, symbiosis.

 

America swoops down, kicks another mook in the jaw, send him soaring. “You're gonna need to be more specific, Princess.” 

 

Her smile is serene bordering on savage, and she's looking straight into, through, beyond Kate as she strikes another mook in the ribs. Swinging with her left fist, America twirls and lands in a roundhouse kick which drags her skirt up those impossible legs.

 

Kate breathes and silences the world. She releases three arrows in one and tears after America on the grass. “Never mind, now you get to show me.” Face tipped toward sky, she shoots straight, easy as dreaming.

 

Kate watches the 'splodie arrow sink into the helicopter windscreen and swings her arms around America’s waist. 

 

America punches a mook over Kate’s head. “Not the time for romantics, Hawkeye.”

 

Kate leans close to America's ear. “ _ Boom _ .”

 

The helicopter blows, orange and grey both rising toward heaven and crashing down.

 

America twists her right arm around Kate’s waist, running, smiling, soaring.

 

Kate’s feet leave the floor in a dreamt moment, once solid and then airborne. She squeezes her arms tighter.

 

“So this is defying gravity”, Kate says, curling her face into America’s throat and kissing the thin skin. “It’s nice.”


End file.
